Yuukei Yesterday
Yuukei Yesterday (夕景イエスタデイ Yūkei Iesutadei) is the thirteenth song of the series, featured on the last album. It is also known as "The story of glaring eyes". It describes Takane's feelings towards Haruka. Jin's Comment : "This song isn't out yet, but to tell you about it, it's sort of a love song. But this isn't the kind of song that'll clearly say "I love you" or "I like you". Because this is more like a story of recalling the past tragedy, so it's actually quite saddening. The main character of the story will be Enomoto Takane, who later became Ene, and also (?) Konoha and Kenjirou-sensei. You'll have to wait for a while for the song to release. According to the plan, it'll be the 1st PV to meet you guys in the 2nd album."Kagerou Days Disintegration Book : “Even though I’m not sure what these feelings even are, : Maybe he already knows about them. : Agh! This is so annoying!” : There are times when I become very irritated at couples that walk through the streets. “Why would they do that when I’m all alone here?” I feel this kind of self-centered hatred. : The girl in this song also furrows her brow in disgust like that in her everyday life, and her constant glares start to become evident. : But, what if she had an unexpected realization? : Things that she hates also being things that she likes. : That strange, mixed feeling, would surely be something very irritating for her. : I aimed to make this a cheerful, impatient, and bittersweet song. : I’d like it to be listened to with the feelings of being in love.Mekakucity Records Booklet Background : This song is about a day Haruka and Takane spent together, which revolves around Takane's point of view. As she and Haruka were placed in a special needs class together, she began to harbor feelings for him, but, instead of confessing, put it aside since she "wasn't interested in that." : The more the days went, the more her feelings grew. She decides to confess to Haruka one day, but tries to not to look nervous in front of him while listening to the radio. She then made a careless mistake while getting up, by Haruka seeing that the headphones she always wore were disconnected. Even though he was confused, Takane freaked out while finding trying to find the right words to say to Haruka, but was unsuccessful. "You seem to be in a very good mood today!" he says "Can't you see I'm in a bad mood!?" she exclaimed. : As she was getting nervous about the day ending, she wanted to tell him before her feelings would explode. "God, please, just let me make it!!" Information * Music/Lyrics/Arrangement/Guitar：Jin * Lead Guitar：Kikuchi Masayoshi * Bass：Shirakami Mashiro * Drums：Yuumao * Percussion：Fukunaga Masao * Movie：Sidu Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= (Unofficial Translation) The sun shines, and full of laughs, People show their high spirits; I glare their way, and traverse the crowd, The morning after a long night For my anger and discouraging eyes, People avoid me; but past them, He says "Morning!", does a stretch, And with his bedhead, there he stood... As if suddenly we find our eyes meet; Is it a faint love? Nope, not interested But then how do I explain it? I can't look you in the eye... "That has nothing to do with... Argh, he pisses me off!" Find the s-s-s-sun and glare into it, C-C-C-Cover up my heart beating fast I can't keep my emotions in check, it's disgusting... What the hell, it's such a weird feeling! My a-a-a-attitude showed on my face; Mysteriously nervous, my voice went squeaky "I don't understand this! I'm goin' nuts!" Agh, I'm just such a moron! The classroom is ordinary as always, so I yawn, Together by the window It won't leave my mind, even when I act bored And let the radio play... When I stood up, I was careless, And so I was utterly busted; I'd been pretending to listen to my headphones, But they weren't plugged into anywhere... "Time will pass, and soon enough, It'll just be forgotten," I insisted to myself But then why? Why can't I speak? I can't even say a word about how he annoys me... Choosing to t-t-t-tell him with my attitude, I sealed up my words and idled another day "It's not so bad to keep going like this, is it?" I'm just too faint of heart... "You l-l-l-look like you're in a good mood!" "Don't you get that you tick me off?" I pinched his cheek I can't stomach that thickheaded attitude! What to do? Today is already ending... Once more, I g-g-g-glare into the sun "Hold on a sec before you set!" I took a deep breath My f-f-f-fast-beating heart hurts; It's such an extraordinary feeling... "I want to t-t-t-tell you" - I took off running; I don't understand my emotions anymore, I'm gonna blow Before the s-s-s-sun sets, I want to tell you somehow... Do something, god, please!! Translation by vgperson Trivia *The song is mistakenly also known as "Sunset Yesterday", which leads back to unofficial fan-translations, while Jin himself translates the song with "Yesterday Evening". * As of July 2019, it has surpassed 2,5 million views on Niconico and 8,2 million views on YouTube. * It was voted as the #6 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019 manga References }} Category:All pages Category:Mekakucity Records Category:Songs